


Teach me how to say Goodbye

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [33]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - New York, Established Relationship, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is distraught. Sebastian is leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me how to say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> For _Yiota_ who asked for _#15 "Please don't argue"_ from [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/140972524830/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and) list.
> 
>  
> 
> Title from **Hamilton: An American Musical** 's " _The World Was Wide Enough_ "
> 
> Inspired by a scene from **What If** (2014)

His vision blurs as his eyes start to well with tears. He watches as Sebastian darts across the apartment, grabbing things as he goes. His eyes fall on the set of luggage by the door and his ribs constrict around his heart.

He sits on the armrest of the hideous green sofa he and Sebastian had bought together when they first moved in- it was the day he made a mental note never to go furniture shopping while drunk on celebratory champagne. He doesn’t fault his younger self, though. He’s come to love the green sofa. If anything, it’s theirs.

His eyes focus on the luggage again and it crushes his reverie; Sebastian is leaving.

“Where is it?” Sebastian grumbles somewhere in the kitchen, his feet shuffling hurriedly on the hardwood floor.

He tries not to break down in tears - and fails. _Sebastian is leaving._

He hears Sebastian step into the living room and he hastily wipes his tears away with the sleeve of his cardigan. He doesn’t need for Sebastian to see him like this.

“Hey,” Sebastian whispers, kneeling in front of him. “I hate this as much as you do, love.”

He sniffles, his skin burns where Sebastian is clutching his knee; he’s going to miss this man.

“Six months is a long time and London is really far away,” he laments, choking a sob.

“I know, baby. And I’m sorry. It’s just-”

“- a very rare opportunity,” he breathes, finishing Sebastian’s sentence. “I know.”

Sebastian runs a thumb across his cheek, wiping away the trail of tears. “I’ll be home before you know it, okay?”

He nods. It’s all he can do as another sob claws its way up his throat while he watches Sebastian reach for an envelope from the inner pocket of his jacket.

“This is for you,” Sebastian says as he presents the envelope. There’s a legible _For you. Love, Sebastian_ scrawled across it in black amidst the red and white letterings of Virgin Atlantic.

A plane ticket. An expensive one at that.

“Sebastian- I can’t take this-”

“Blaine,” Sebastian says with a chuckle. “Please don’t argue. Not right now.”

He smiles despite the ache in his chest and he takes the ticket from Sebastian.

“It’s an open ticket-” Sebastian explains. “- it’s a 7 hour flight from New York to London- give or take. You can use it when work is less crazy.”

He scoffs; he doesn’t mean to but he doesn’t see his workload letting up any time soon.

Sebastian rises to his feet and cups his face. “Or you can use it any time you want- any time at all- even if it’s for a weekend, even if it’s for a day, even if it’s just for a kiss.”

He doesn’t say anything. He can’t. He feels his throat close up each time he’s reminded that this is real, Sebastian _is_ leaving. He can only nod and more tears fall with the action.

Sebastian gently tilts his face up and captures his lips. It’s deep and hungry, like Sebastian never wants the kiss to end. It’s then that he realizes that this move- this pending six months apart- it’s hurting Sebastian, too.

“You’re going to be so great-” he whispers against Sebastian’s lips. “RADA’s not going to know what hit them.”

Sebastian laughs. He can almost feel a little of the tension, the burden lift from his boyfriend’s shoulders; Sebastian always worried that his decision to join the intensive Drama programme at The Royal Academy of Dramatic Art will come between them, that it will seem as though he’s choosing his career over their relationship.

He is proud of Sebastian, proud of his passion. And he will never stand in the way of Sebastian’s dreams- even if said dream takes him all the way across the Atlantic. They’ll make it work. They’ll find a way. Soulmates often do.

There’s a honk outside the window; Sebastian’s cab.

“That’s my ride,” Sebastian says as he plants a final kiss to his forehead.

He clutches the ticket close to his chest as he watches Sebastian gather his bags.

“Remember, you can use the ticket any time.”

“I know.”

“And remember that I love you,” Sebastian reminds.

He smiles wide and focuses on his love for Sebastian rather than his sadness of Sebastian’s departure. Six months will fly by, he affirms. They’ll be alright.

 _I’ll be home before you know it_. He wears Sebastian’s promise around his heart.

“I know,” he whispers as he steals another kiss. One for the road. “And I love you.”

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
